


Kept

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raidou comes home to play with his kept Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drivven_Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Drivven_Labyrinth).



“I’m home,” the scarred man called out as he entered his home. He sighed and took off his tie after shutting the front door. There was no telling what in the world his mischievous little boy toy had gotten up to today. He was… excited… to find out.

His breath caught in his throat as he entered the kitchen and saw his blond boy kneeling on the countertop with his hand behind his back and legs spread wide in invitation wearing nothing more and a pair of lace panties and his favorite collar.

“Welcome home Daddy,” the blond called in greeting while bowing his head.

“You shouldn’t be up there baby. You know that’s where I cook our dinner and you could get hurt,” Raidou admonished as he walking up to his boy.

“Oh no, does that mean I’m in trouble with Daddy?” the blond asked with a false pout.

“You’re always in trouble Boy,” the man growled while running his nails up the spread tanned legs before reaching up and grabbing a handful of hair and yanking back before whispering. “You should be more careful Baby… Daddy might start to think that you _want_ to be punished.”

The blond relaxed and whimpered at the rough treatment he was receiving. “Your little nipples are starting to get perky,” Raidou whispered before crushing his mouth to his boy’s. This kiss was as violent as it was passionate each doing their best to dominate it; both knowing that it would be Raidou who would, once again, come out triumphant.

After a few minutes Naruto relaxed in his Daddy’s arms and gave himself over to the pleasure he was feeling from his skilled lover. “Good boy,” the brunette said breathlessly. “Should Daddy give you a treat for being good?”

“Definitely,” Naruto purred.

He popped Naruto on his inner thigh before saying, “Roll over and present that pretty little ass to me Baby.”

“Yes sir,” the blond said as he scurried to obey his Daddy.

“So you _can_ follow orders,” Raidou murmured while running his hand over the lace covered ass that had been presented to him. “It does make Daddy wonder why you were on the countertop though.”

“Daddy…” the blond started.

“Punishment before pleasure boy,” he informed his lover, right before smacking the blond where the leg met the bottom of the buttock. “For breaking the rules you get ten swats and you will count each one. If you miss one we start all over understand?”

“Yes Daddy,” the blond said meekly while hanging his head in shame.

“I’ll only use my hand this time since I know you just wanted to surprise me. Next time I will use the crop. Start counting,” he ordered as he brought his hand down on the opposite junction.

“One,” the blond said with a yelp. The spanking continued with each strike getting progressively harder. By the time they reached ten Naruto had tears running down his cheek as his ass glowing a bright pink. The tears were more from the shame of displeasing his Daddy than any real pain.

“There, all over now. You did good baby. Just stay there and let Daddy take care of you,” Raidou whispered comfortingly as he ran his hands gently over the heated flesh.

“Sorry Daddy,” Naruto murmured softly as he felt a cold wet cloth draped over his ass.

“I forgive you baby… but, you know you only have to ask for something and you’ll get it. That includes spankings love. No need to break the rules,” Raidou explained while gently rubbing the inflamed flesh with the wet cloth.

“Too embarrassing,” Naruto muttered while burying his face in his arms.

“Stand up and come here boy,” the brunette ordered while pulling his sweet blond lover over to the couch in the living room. “In my lap now Naru-chan.”

The man waited patiently for his blond boy to straddle his lap and settle down before gently taking the blond’s face into his hands and looking him directly into his eyes and saying; “There is nothing you could ask for that would shock me or make me run away. I might say no if it’s dangerous… but I would tell you why I said no. Understand boy?”

“So… if I wanted you to fuck my face until I choked on your cock would that be too dangerous?” the vixen asked while ducking his head.

“Fuck, you really are my perfect fucking cock whore. Is that what you want baby? Want Daddy to fuck your pretty little cock sucking mouth until you’re literally gagging on my cock? Want me to shove my dick all the way in and shoot my load down your sinful little throat? Come on, tell Daddy what his precious cock whore needs baby,” Rai said while dropping his hands to Naruto’s spread tanned legs and rubbing them.

“Want it,” Naru said shyly.

“Want what baby? You gotta tell daddy or daddy might do something you don’t like,” the brunette teased while rubbing and pinching his blond boy’s nipples.

“Want you to fuck my mouth and make me gag on it. Want you shoot your load and make me swallow it. Want you to use me to make you feel good. Please Daddy… I wanna suck your cock,” Naruto whined as the feeling in his nipples became almost overwhelming.

“Good boy. Off of me and on your knees if this is what you really want,” Rai instructed with a chuckle as the blond hastened to follow directions. Raidou stood and ignored the blond’s whine as he walked over to the end table to retrieve a pump bottle of lubricant.

“Such a needy greedy little cock slut you are. So impatient for my cock you whine for it like a puppy whining for a treat,” he admonished gently as he walked back to in front of his little blond and ruffled his hair.

“Sorry Daddy,” Naruto whispered while rubbing his face into the cloth covered groin in front of him.

“Don’t be sorry baby. Daddy loves it when his little cock whore shows how much he likes cock. Go ahead and take me out baby. Want you to start by licking it and getting it nice and wet so that Daddy can give your mouth the fucking it needs.” Rai moaned as Naruto licked his stiff cock like it was a melting ice cream cone on a hot summer day. “Yeah, that’s it… worship your Daddy’s cock baby.”

“Such a good little whore. Do you like how Daddy’s cock tastes? Pull away and answer me. Tell Daddy what a cock whore you are,” he ordered while pulling away from his boys sinful lips.

“Taste so good Daddy. Better than any ramen I’ve ever had. Wish I could have your cock all the time. Please, give it back Daddy… need it… want it,” the blond boy begged.

“Know you do. Gonna give it back… but I want to make sure you are paying attention to me. I want you to take the lube and get your sexy ass ready for me while I fuck your face. You can brace yourself on my hip using your left hand… but I want to be able to look down and see you riding your fingers… cause I’m not going to waste my come on your mouth. Want you to ride me. Understand boy?” he asked while placing the small tub of lube into Naruto’s hand.

“Yes Daddy,” the blond answered obediently sitting up to pull off his panties.

“Nu-uh, leave ‘em on sweetheart. They make your ass look so delectable. Now, open up so I can give your slutty mouth what you wanted,” Raidou ordered while tapping the blond’s cheek with his rigid cock waiting for an opening to fuck.

Naruto wrapped his pink lips around the bulbous head and moaned as his Daddy started to slowly fuck his mouth. He loved that his Daddy gave him everything he needed and didn’t look down on him for needing it. He hastened to lube up his fingers and prepare his ass for his Daddy’s massive cock. He hadn’t asked to be fucked… but Daddy always knew what he needed most.

“Fuck, wish you could see yourself whore. Your fingers in your ass and my cock down your throat and you moaning for more like a good little cock whore. But, that’s what you are; my sweet little cock whore who needs his Daddy’s big hard cock. Maybe we should film it. Bet you would like that wouldn’t you? Bet you would watch it while I was at work and fill your greedy hole with those toys you hate so much. Bet you would be too hot and bothered to give a damn if they were real or not, just so long as a cock was filling your hot sweet ass.” Raidou moaned while thrusting deeper and faster into the blond’s willing mouth.

“Fuck… look at you riding three of those pretty fingers. You keep pushing down harder and harder, like they can’t quite reach that spot you need scratched. Need Daddy to fill your sweet ass now? Pull off and tell me you want Daddy’s cock filling your cock hungry hole.” His slutty little lover moaned and sucked hard on his favorite treat before pulling back, panting.

“Please Daddy, want you to fill my hungry hole with your massive cock and fuck me so hard that I’ll feel it for a week. Want to feel myself stretching wide around you and scream as you fill my needy hole with your spunk. Want to walk around and feel it dripping from my ass as we get ready for dinner. Please Daddy, fuck me, I want to feel you deep inside of me,” Naruto begged riding his fingers faster while watching his Daddy sit back down on the couch and slowly stroke his cock being careful to tease the head. Naruto let out a whine and licked his lips as he watched a bead of pre-cum form at the tip of his Daddy’s cock.

“Fuck, I swear you should be labeled as a sin boy. Who in their right mind could say no to such dirty begging? You go ahead and get up here so you can ride Daddy’s cock baby. Know that’s what you have been wanting all night anyhow. Isn’t that right? Have you wanted me to fuck that cock hungry hole of yours all this time?” Raidou teased as the blond climbed into his lap.

“Yessssssss,” Naruto hissed as he pulled his panties to the side and sank down on the massive cock in front of him. Daddy had ruined him for all other men when they started their give and take relationship five years ago. Naruto would want for nothing as long as he stayed home and cared for his Daddy’s needs.

“Not going to last long boy,” he warned while thrusting up to meet his riding boy. “Come on baby, ride me faster,” he coaxed while grabbing the narrow hips forcefully.

Naruto whimpered as he sped up and reached for his own nipples. He pinched and tweaked them while throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

“Vixen,” Raidou hissed, flipping them over and slamming into his boy over and over again while bending down to nip and suck on the perky nipples.

“Daddy,” Naruto whined, running his nails down the cloth covered back. “Wanna cum… please.”

“Fuck yeah baby, cum for daddy. Tighten that hungry hole of yours and milk me dry,” the brunette growled while reaching down between them and pumping the long neglected cock of his sweet boy.

“Daddy, Daddy, Dadddddddyyyyyyyyy,” the blond chanted as he reached the heights of ecstasy.

“That’s it boy… milk your Daddy dry. Come on… come on…. Fffffffuuuuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkk,” Raidou screamed as he followed his boy to heaven.

He chuckled weakly as he pulled out and sat heavily on the floor. “You… my dear boy are heaven sent and hell provided.”

“And you Daddy are every boy’s dream come true. By the way… what’s for dinner? I’m hungry,” Naruto’s lips twisted in a cute pout.

That set the brunette into a laughing fit. “Only you could think about food right after sex baby. Go grab the phone and order what you want from that new Chinese delivery place.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Giving his lover a kiss and running to the phone.

Raidou lay on the ground trying to catch his breath. His younger lover would be the death of him someday… but not today or tomorrow… which gave him something to look forward to.

~Fin~


End file.
